Darkness Beckons
by SiriusRulez
Summary: Regulus Black never died, he just faked his own death! Now he has returned to Grimrauld Place, looking for Sirius. But Dumbledore isn't too thrilled with the return of the younger Black brother. RegulusHarry. Contains dark themes, slash and abuse. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter

Warning This story contains slash and abuse, so be warned!

Pairing Regulus x Harry

* * *

Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore heard a rumour that someone from the dark side was going to go to number 4 Private Drive, so Dumbledore sent Kingsly Shakalbolt over. (Which of course wasn't true cause Dumbledore just wanted people to believe that.)

Dumbledore was holding an order meeting at number 12 Grimrauld Place, discussing what they were going to do. Dumbledore held no twinkle in his eyes; he was just starting to really look his age.

---------------------------------------------------------

A man who looked to be around his thirties, which made him three years younger than his brother Sirius Black, was Regulus Black.

He thought he'd just go home to number 12 Grimrauld Place, and from there go and see if Sirius was still around.

Regulus had faked his own death.

He went inside 12 Grimrauld Place and heard voices from downstairs. He took out his wand from his front pocket, just to be on the safe side, and started going down the stairs. When he got there he was surprised to see lots of people.

Dumbledore swivelled his head - that man looked so much like Sirius, yet could it be? "Sirius?" asked Dumbledore in a bit of a panicked voice. Because in actual fact, Dumbledore was the reason why he was dead. He had tried to make out that the dark side had killed him.

Regulus turned his head towards Dumbledore and noted the panic in his voice. He didn't know why that was but he was going to find out. "No, I'm his younger brother, Regulus Black."

_'I've got to find a way to kill him. I know for a fact that Harry will get attached to him, so when he gets too attached I'll just kill him and make out that the dark side killed him_,' thought Dumbledore to himself.

Regulus knew that he had to be very wary and alert when it came to Dumbledore, cause there was some sort of vibe, a vibe that he didn't really trust, so he was going to tread really carefully.

"Where's Sirius?"

"I'm really sorry Regulus but your cousin killed him. Bella," said Dumbledore in a fake sympathetic voice.

* * *

_Please review! Let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry was crying. He hadn't eaten in days. He was really angry with Dumbledore, he didn't know whether to blame him or not. But he did know one thing for sure, but if Dumbledore had of told him of the prophecy then Sirius would still be alive.

Griphook just appeared out of nowhere and showed Harry something. It was a pensive, showing that it was Dumbledore's fault that Sirius was dead. The pensive held a will, a will that if Sirius ever died then everything that Sirius had would go straight to Harry.

When it finished Harry was so angry that he blew the window.

"Sorry."

"Its quite all right, Harry." With a wave of his hand the goblin fixed it up. "Well, I have to go now." He gave the pensive to Harry to keep.

"By." When he was gone Harry was thinking of going to the dark side and joining up with Voldermort, in fact, he would do just that.

"Boy! There's some sort of freak here!" yelled uncle Vernon. "Come down here this instant! You stupid lowlife freak!"

Harry just sighed sadly, sniffling quietly. The running of feet could be heard, storming up the stairs.

"Harry." Harry could hear someone call out his name, but he didn't really care, his face remained head down on the pillows.

Someone was shaking him really hard; Harry just ignored whoever the hell it was. Someone roughly pulled him up; hurting his already saw ribs, due to the beating from his uncle, to Number 12 Grimrauld Place.

When they got there however he was roughly put down. Harry had tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Harry." Dumbledore said. "Harry!" Harry was still not responding. Dumbledore was getting rather fed up. "HARRY!" Dumbledore quickly got out a lemon drop and sucked on it hardly. Dumbledore strode up to him and lifted him up. "Now you listen here, Harry, I have been calling you. Why weren't you answering me?"

"Get the hell away from me, Dumbledore." Spat out Harry. He really hated Dumbledore now, hated him so much.

"How DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT, POTTER, I WILL NOT HAVE IT! Now, you will sit here while I explain some stuff to you!"

Harry was looking around for a spot when his eyes fell upon Sirius Black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry started crying, he got up and ran straight to Sirius, or so he thought. "Sirius." Said Harry in a sniffily voice.

Regulus was taken by surprise. He didn't know what to think, so he just patted Harry on the back. Regulus sat down while Harry sat right beside him. "Harry, I'm not Sirius, I'm Regulus Black, Sirius Black's younger brother."

"I, I don't c-care, y-your still a Black and I want to stay here with you." Harry said sulkily.

Harry rested his head upon Regulus's nice firm chest, liking the feel of it.

Regulus let out a deep sigh. He was going to ask Harry why he hated Dumbledore so much. He had to find out for his sake as well as Harry's.

"I'm sorry Harry but you are to go upstairs and wait till the order is finished, I'm really sorry but your going to have to sit them all out I'm afraid." Said Dumbledore without a care.

Harry refused to move and clung onto Regulus tighter. He had just lost Sirius; he was not going to lose Regulus as well.

Harry felt someone try and pry him away from Regulus, so he clung on much more tightly than before, only to have the person yank him off. "NOOOOOOO!"

"Harry, you have to let go now," said a male voice.

Harry turned around and saw that it was Mr Weasly. Harry was kicking and screaming, crying really loudly in deep shattering sobs.

Regulus felt really bad, he knew quite well that Harry had loved his brother like he was his father, he just felt really bad.

After the meeting was finished he was going to go to the room that Harry was in and see how he was doing.

Through the meeting the order was giving evil side-glances towards Regulus. Regulus felt a bit intimidated and fidgeted a bit.

'_Good_, _Harry_ _has_ _gotten_ _really_ _attached_ _to_ _Regulus_, _my_ _plan_ _will_ _work_ _perfectly_.' Thought Dumbledore evilly. '_I_ _must_ _set_ _to_ _work_ _on_ _how_ _to_ _kill_ _Regulus_.' Dumbledore just gave a sideways glance to him and let a wicked smile grace his lips.

When the order was finished Regulus went straight to Harry's room and knocked on it. "Go away,"

"Its me Harry, Regulus Black."

"Come in," Harry was just lying on his bed, waiting until Regulus finished hearing the order.

Regulus went straight in and sat beside Harry.

Regulus moved over a bit and Harry started to sniffle and had tears leaking out of his eyes so Regulus just moved back next to Harry and let him rest his shoulder on him.

"Harry, I need you to tell me why you hate Dumbledore so much, cause I get the feeling that I just cant trust him."

Harry just looked at him and told him everything, about the pensive and about how it was Dumbledore's fault and also Lupen's fault, he also told Regulus that he wanted to join the dark side and that he should also.

"I can't Harry," said Regulus and turned to look at Harry. "I faked my own death to get away from Voldermort. If he knew that I was alive then he would kill me," said Regulus in a shaky voice.

"I wouldn't let him. I could make him understand."

"Well, goodnight, I'm going to bed."

"Please Reg, stay here," pleaded Harry, giving puppy dog eyes to him.

"No Harry, goodnight."

"But Dumbledore will try and kill you."

Regulus just heaved a shaky sigh. "Alright, I'll stay," Regulus just conjured himself a bed and got in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I just wanted to thank leigh wright for posting up the chapters and helping me. Thanks.

Thanks for all the reviews everyone. plz continue them


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 4

In the night, Harry had had a bad dream that Dumbledore had killed Regulus and he had woken up in a sweat. He didn't know why yet, but he seemed to trust Regulus, and the thought of Dumbledore hurting the only thing left that he had to remind him of Sirius scared him.

He got up on shaky legs and headed towards Regulus' bed and started to shake him awake. He didn't wake so Harry just shook him harder.

Regulus started to stir a bit and got annoyed. "What?" said Regulus in a low growl. He lifted his head up, with blurry eyes. He wasn't happy.

"I had a dream where Dumbledore killed you," said Harry in a shaky voice.

Regulus knew now that this was James Potter's kid and he had already developed a bit of a soft spot for him, although he didn't know why. It must have been something to do with Harry being wary of Dumbledore too.

"And what, prey tell, do you want me to do about that?" he asked in a sleepy drawl, his words coming out in a sleepy slur.

"Sleep here with you."

"...Go back to sleep, Harry."

"Bu-But," said Harry, close to tears.

"What do you want?"

"To sleep with you."

"Will it shut you up?"

"Yep, it will."

"Fine, whatever."

Harry was really excited when Regulus said yes, and snuggled beside him.

Regulus just rolled his eyes. "Now be quiet so I can go back to sleep."

"Sure."

And they both fell straight to sleep.

------

Regulus was the first to wake and, careful so as not to disturb Harry, he started to head downstairs. Just before he got to the kitchen he heard his name being mentioned. He quickly went over, put his ear to the door and tried to listen in.

"We have to kill Regulus while he is asleep in his bed," said Dumbledore to someone.

"Well what do you...Headmaster, I think someone is listening in."

Regulus backed up a couple of steps and got his wand at the ready.

Snape threw open the door, spotted who it was and cast a dark curse.

Regulus cast something as well, yet the two spells collided and rammed into him.

Regulus screamed and knew no more.

A huge smirk formed across Snape's greasy mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry heard a scream. He got up and raced out of the room the minute he realised Regulus wasn't there anymore. When he got downstairs he saw Snape and got really mad.

"Crucio!" said Harry madly with tears leaking out of his eyes.

Snape just smirked. "You'll never be able to cast an unforgivable by just being mad, Potter," Snape said with a sneer.

Harry just stood in front of Regulus. "Ex-" Harry's sentence got cut off.

"How pathetic, Potter. You'll never be able to defeat me without casting spells verbally."

Harry just looked at him questioningly.

"That is you have to be able to cast spells in your mind without speaking them aloud," Snape drawled, wand arm still pointing at him.

Harry just growled and ran blindly toward him, trying to punch every section he could reach, forgetting that Snape was stronger than him, but obviously he couldn't really care less.

Snape started getting bored and quite fed up. He punched Harry really hard and he went sprawling across the floor. The potions master then hauled Potter up by the scruff of his robes, grabbing his throat and squeezing the life out of him.

Harry's vision was starting to become really blurry; he could see lots of stars in front of his eyes. He tried to get Snape's hands away from his neck; yet his arms were starting to feel weak and fell limply at his sides.

What no one knew was that Harry's owl, Hedwig, was watching from the sidelines, and she saw that her master was in trouble. Hedwig had a mad glint in her eye and flew from her perch, heading right for Snape's eyes, meaning to blind him. She started to fly, heading right behind him, her claws starting to show. She clawed Snape at the side of his neck.

Snape tried to swipe at whatever the hell it was, dropping Harry in the process, growling, because he couldn't reach it.

Hedwig clawed at his eyes, almost blinding him as desired.

Snape went running in search of Dumbledore, trying to get him to fix his eyesight. Dumbledore quickly called on Madam Pomfrey, who came and tended to Snape's eyes.

Hedwig flew down toward her fallen master and was trying to get him to wake up.

Harry blurrily opened his eyes, getting up onto shaky legs. He staggered over to where Regulus was and saw a huge change in him. Instead of him being an adult he now looked to be around his age, or a bit older. Harry knelt down toward him and gently touched his face, moving stray pieces of hair out of his face.

Regulus looked to be really handsome and realising this, Harry's face started to grow really hot. Trying not to focus on it, Harry gripped both of his hands, trying with all his might to drag Regulus someplace safe and away from Dumbledore.

But once again Harry's eyes started to become really blurry; the after effects of what Snape had done to him were beginning to show.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: warning, this chapter contains swearing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I wish I did own Sirius, Regulus and James. Oh well, it's just too bad that I don't.

Ye, so I do not own Harry Potter.

-----

Chapter 6

Harry dragged Regulus toward the room that held Buckbeak. He didn't know how much longer he could keep dragging Regulus, so was glad to find that he had almost arrived at the room. He started to cry, not knowing if Regulus was going to make it or not. He tried holding back his tears but with no such luck. It took Harry a lot of effort, but finally he hauled Regulus into the room and laid him on the floor.

"Enervate," said Harry shakily.

Regulus's eyes slowly opened, squinting a bit to get used to the light. He looked towards Harry and saw that he was crying. Harry rushed over to him as soon as he saw that Regulus was awake and Regulus put his arms around him.

"I'm so glad that you're alright, please don't ever leave me," said Harry, crying onto Regulus's shoulder.

Thinking carefully on this, Regulus remembered he had once discovered a wizard's book that contained a spell which, when cast upon two willing people, meant that if one died then the other would too and vice versa. Regulus wondered if Harry would be willing...

"Reg, we have to get out of here," said Harry, getting out of his embrace and trying to get him up.

"Harry, I've got something to show you, so sit down for a sec, and I'll get straight to the point." Regulus got out the said book and showed him the spell. Straight away Harry was really ecstatic, saying that he wanted to do it.

So they did.

After doing so they both felt that their souls were connected and found that it had worked.

-----

Regulus knew of all the secret passageways in the house, seeing as how he had grown up in it. "Follow me, Harry," he said. Regulus untied Buckbeak and led him where they needed to go.

Regulus was having some trouble getting around because of what Snape had done to him. He hadn't noticed until now that his voice sounded different. He looked down at his hands and noticed that they were a lot smoother than before and found that he no longer had a short beard but a very smooth face.

Regulus showed Harry a door that he had never noticed before, Harry wondering why that was the case. It was good that he hadn't because then Dumbledore would've likely noticed and they'd both be fucked right about now.

Regulus opened it, verbally saying the spell and stepped through, followed first by Buckbeak, then Hedwig and lastly Harry.

They kept on walking until they saw the opening, which consisted of a window. Regulus knew that they all had to use Buckbeak to escape.

"Buckbeak, I need you to go outside the window and carry Harry and I, because the whole Order wants us dead now."

Buckbeak did just that. He flew out of the window and went up close enough to the ledge so that both Harry and Regulus could get on. Once they both had, Hedwig flew beside them and Regulus told Buckbeak to take them to an abandoned house, a house where no one would even think of looking for them. Buckbeak complied. He soured over lots of other houses, keeping well out of sight until Regulus saw one that was good and told him to land.

Both Regulus and Harry got off of the hippogriff and went inside to plan on what to do.

After much debate, Harry thought of something and tried to find a spare piece of paper. He asked Regulus to help him look.

They both searched the whole house and finally found an old piece of paper and quill. Harry put the quill close to his mouth and tried to think of what to write.

_Voldemort_,

_I don't like what Dumbledore is doing anymore, he's ruining my life, and trying to get the order to kill someone who is now very close to me. __  
_

_I want to join the dark side. Everyone from the light side has betrayed me and I've got no idea on how to kill Dumbledore. Yes, I want him dead. _

_I feel that no one understands me and I think that you would. Dumbledore is the reason that I've got no godfather anymore. I feel that he's trying to take every fucking thing from me. That is why I wish to join you and help you in your cause. _

Harry rolled the piece of parchment up, called Hedwig over and attached the parchment to her and sent her away to give it to Voldermort.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Voldemort was thinking of different ways to kill Harry. Harry bloody Potter. He had escaped death for the last time. Voldemort had had it, this time he was going to take action.

"My lord" said Malfoy, grovelling at Lord Voldemort's feet.

Voldemort lifted up his face, looking at him, bored. He was really angry because Malfoy had failed to carry out an order. Again.

"Crucio."

Malfoy rolled around on the ground, screaming and panting with pain.

"Get out of my sight."

"Yes, my lord." Malfoy tried to walk away as quickly as he could without losing his dignity.

------------------------------------------------------

In the distance, Voldemort spotted an owl. The owl was a snowy white.

Voldemort put out his hand to receive the piece of parchment from the owl and read it. At the end of the letter Voldemort couldn't believe what he had just read; Harry Potter, the boy who lived, wanted to join the dark side and be in his ranks. Voldemort smirked at the thought. He couldn't help but feel excited about this news. If Harry were to go to the dark side then that meant that there was no more hope for the light side.

'Perfect,' thought Voldemort with a mad glint in his eye, rubbing his hands together. But who was this person who Potter held so dear to him? He was going to find out and maybe bribe him, or better yet, threaten him. Not that it mattered much; Voldemort was just pleased at the thought of Harry joining him.

'_With_ _Harry_ _on_ _the_ _dark_ _side_, _we_ _would_ _both_ _be_ _unstoppable_,' thought Voldemort to himself.

Voldemort magically made a piece of parchment and a quill appear out of thin air. He started to write, telling Harry where to meet with him.

_Harry_,

_Meet_ _me_ _at_ _the_ _graveyard_ _at_ _3_ _p_._m_. _and_ _don't_ _be_ _late_.

_If_ _you_ _are_ _then_ _the_ _punishment_ _shall_ _be_ _death_.

_I_ _have_ _also_ _put_ _in_ _a_ _portkey_. _Use_ _it_.

_Lord_ _Voldemort_.

Voldemort thought that good enough so he scrolled it up and tied the parchment to Hedwig's leg and sent her on her way.

-----------------------------------------------------

Regulus and Harry were trying to think of a way to meet up with Voldemort, well, Harry at first.

Regulus and Harry were still both in the abandoned house, figuring on what to do when the moment arose.

Sometime later Regulus was sitting in the lounge, feeling a bit shaken up at the though of what Voldemort would do. Both of his arms were shaking and no matter what he did they just wouldn't stop. He let out a huge sigh.

He caught himself staring at Harry sometimes and he didn't know why. Harry kept on giving him these weird sorts of looks too and didn't know what it meant. But whenever Regulus noticed that Harry was looking at him, he would start blushing and look away.

He did start noticing that Harry had a relatively nice looking body and started to blush a bit at the thought. Shit, where the hell did all that come from?

What Regulus didn't realise was that Harry had developed a huge crush on him and didn't know what to do about it.

------------------------------------------------------

Harry would always secretly stare at Regulus; he had the most gorgeous body and he could hardly keep his eyes off of him. Harry could just slap himself for even feeling that for another guy; he kind of thought it was sick, really.

...Regulus had such nice grey eyes.

When Regulus had been asleep that night Harry had stared at him, watching how his chest would rise and fall with each taken breath. He noticed his great looking six pack.

Harry would sometimes fantasise about what it would feel like to kiss him.

When Harry had finally gone to sleep that night, he dreamt that he was fucking Regulus and woke up with a huge erection; he decided to have a cold shower. Quickly.

---------------------------------------------------

Regulus was still dwelling on how he would join up with Voldemort, or rather on what Harry could say that would convince Voldemort, when he heard a tapping on the window. Regulus looked up and saw that it was Hedwig. He quickly went over and opened the window to let her in. When she had, Regulus untied the letter and read what it wrote.

He thought he had better tell Harry. "Harry!"

"Yeah!?"

"Come here!"

"Coming!" Harry walked quickly over to where Regulus was and saw that he was holding a piece of parchment. Regulus handed it over and Harry read it.

"So Voldemort wants me to meet him at 3 p.m." Harry looked towards Reg and saw that he was shaking a bit. "Hey Reg, its alright, I'm going to make sure that Voldemort marks us both, then maybe when we're strong enough we could just kill him after we've both killed Dumbledore and his cronies."

He looked at Regulus and saw that he still looked a bit frightened. Maybe only Harry would join, and when Harry himself was strong enough he would kill Voldemort.

Harry took hold of the portkey and was whisked away to meet Voldemort.

-----------------------------------------------------

Voldemort was waiting at the very place that he had been resurrected, waiting for Potter to come. It was almost 3 p.m.

Voldemort was looking around idly when he saw Potter appear with the portkey that he had given to him.

"Well, it's about time, Potter," said Voldemort, looking straight at Potter. "I cant believe that the great and famous Harry Potter wants to join the dark side to get revenge on that stupid old, muggle loving fool, who's such an embarrassment to the Wizarding World."

"Yes, I do want to join you."

"Ha, that's a laugh," Voldemort scoffed. But inside he was getting really excited, really happy that Potter wanted to join him.

"So tell me, who's the guy that Dumbledore wants dead? And you'd better not lie to me Potter because I know when someone does."

"If someone were to defy you and they left, would you let them join up with you again?"

"If someone did defy me, Potter, then I would never let anyone join up with me and kill them straight out."

Voldemort realised that it must be Regulus Black that Potter was referring to. He really wanted Harry to join so he thought he would let it slide this time, but if Regulus were ever to double cross him again then he would kill him. "Tell me who you are talking about, Potter, there may be a chance for them to rejoin me."

"Well, it's Regulus Black, and if you really want for me to join the dark side then you will have him rejoin."

"Fine, then I will. So you say that if you die then I will lose half of my power?"

"Yes, you will."

"Ok then."

'_Wow_, _I_ _can't_ _believe_ _that_ _Voldemort_ _actually_ _bought_ _that_, _alright_!' thought Harry in his mind while smiling, all giddy inside.

"You will have to use the portkey to go back to where you where before and bring Black back here."

"Sure."

So Harry grabbed onto it again and went to get Regulus. Not much later, they both bore the Death Eaters mark.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is not a chapter, I forgot to say that this chapter contains swearing and forgot to say that at the top of chapter 7. And I also forgot to say that **I do not own Harry Potter.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: There is going to be character death and some violence.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 9

Regulus and Harry had been serving Voldemort for several weeks. In those said weeks, both Regulus and Harry had been learning the dark arts that Voldermort had showed them, but of course, Regulus had known how to since he had joined Voldemort's ranks before he ever finished school. Voldemort already knew that Regulus could cast the dark arts so he told Regulus to help teach Harry.

In those few weeks that they had been serving Voldemort, Malfoy kept giving Regulus looks that meant that he wanted him dead. Harry wouldn't allow it.

---------------------------------------------------

Those said weeks, Regulus was dreaming of a boy with emerald green eyes and messy black hair. Regulus was always waking up just before he could get his release and had to take a cold shower. He had just discovered something, first that he was gay, and secondly, he liked Harry Potter. He had tried to get said boy out of his mind but he couldn't. He would always be lingering there, taunting his mind.

Sometimes when he would go downstairs he would see Harry and not be able to look him in the face. Whenever he felt that he would blush cause Harry caught him staring he would quickly look away so that he couldn't notice.

-------------------------------------------------------

Harry saw at one point that Malfoy was about to really hurt Reg and would quickly rush to his defense.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Now, for your first assignment, I want you both to try and kill the order. I want each of you to prove your loyalty to me," said Voldemort to his two new recruits. "How about you kill your blood relatives, Potter, maybe Black could, too," drawled on Voldemort, while looking both their way.

Harry saw that Malfoy was giving Reg evil looks. He went and stood in front of him, blocking Malfoy's view from Regulus. "Get the hell away from him, Malfoy," said Harry menacingly.

"Ooh, Potter's protecting Black, well, when your backs turned, Potter, that's when I'll strike, and there's nothing you can do about it," said Malfoy.

Voldemort had over heard Malfoy and said that no one was to kill him.

Malfoy was really angry about that.

Voldemort gave them all portkeys to transport themselves to Number 4 Private Drive. "Ok, Potter and Black, time to see where your loyalty lies. Get inside the house and kill your relatives, but know this, I'm pretty sure that Dumbledore will come and investigate the place, so we will all have to get out of there, understand?"

"Yes, my lord," said Regulus and Harry.

So they both went inside the house and found all three of them stuffing their face in front of the TV. They both smirked and got their attention.

"Boy! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! BRINGING FREAKINESS INTO MY HOUSE! I WILL NOT STAND IT! DO YOU HEAR ME BOY?!" said Uncle Vernon, looking as red as a ripe tomato. "AND WHO THE HELL IS THIS STUPID LOWLIFE FREAK!" Vernon brought his head toward the stupid freak his stupid lowlife nephew brought with him.

"You know uncle, I've had to put up a lot of shit with you throughout all my life, and now its payback for everything that you've done to me," said Harry in a really low growl.

"Crucio." Uncle Vernon was screaming, till he could scream no longer. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were screaming in the background. "Avada Kadava." Uncle Vernon fell to the floor, lying there, lifeless.

Aunt Petunia was sobbing so hard, she held her precious Duddykins close to her and wailed even harder then before.

Regulus was going to kill the next person, Petunia, he decided to use a cutting hex and she had blood dripping down her. Regulus just laughed with Harry joining in the background. Lastly Dudley was killed, killed by both of them.

----------------------------------------------

The Order had arrived and was trying to sneak up on them, but both Regulus and Harry saw them coming and went to try and get rid of them.

In the group of people from the Order, Harry saw Ron and Hermione and wasn't pleased to see them. He had a suspicion that both of them had a part in Sirius' death too.

He scowled at them and wanted to make them pay.

Dumbledore saw what Harry wanted to do and tried to stop him but it was too late, Harry had killed both Ron and Hermione with the killing curse. He was very disappointed in him, as well as Regulus.

Dumbledore wanted to put both of them in Azkaban Prison and make them have the Dementors kiss.

Snape had had his eye sight fixed and was furious at Potter; he wanted Potter tortured to death, the same with Black.

-------------

Harry and Regulus both saw Lupin but Harry told Reg that he wanted to kill Lupin by himself, so Regulus just let him.

"Please Harry, both your parents and Sirius wouldn't want you to do this," pleaded Lupin.

Harry just snarled at him, "Yeah right, Lupin, as if you would know," spat out Harry, "Crucio!"

Lupin writhed on the ground, screaming in agony.

Harry just laughed with Regulus joining in. "Avada Kadava" and Lupin fell down, dead.

Dumbledore hadn't realized what had happened until it was too late; he had been discussing something with someone.

"Crucio." a jet of red orange light flew toward Potter and he went falling to the ground, writhing in pain.

Regulus tried to stop Snape but Snape got the better of him and he went falling to the ground.

Somehow Dumbledore or Snape couldn't find them and had to apparate away and discuss what they were going to do from there.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 10

When Voldemort saw that Dumbledore and his crew came he and the rest of the death eaters apparated away, leaving Regulus and Harry to deal with them.

------------------------------------------------

Regulus woke up in a strange place; he didn't know where he was. He could see that both he and Harry were in some sort of forest. He had no idea how they got there. '_Harry'_. He looked across from him and saw him. He blushed and turned away, all he wanted to do was kiss him, he was really tempted to.

------------------

When the order reappeared back at 12 Grimrauld Place, Dumbledore told everyone to sit down.

Dumbledore had to explain to Mr and Mrs Weasly that their son was dead; it was really hard for them.

They had both sworn revenge on Potter, they now really hated him and wanted to make him pay for what he did to their son.

The same had gone for the Grangers, they hated the fact that their daughter, their only child was dead, their whole body was shaking, out of grief and anger, they would both make Potter pay.

-----------------------------

Dumbledore wanted to discuss on how to capture Potter and Black with Snape. "We should try and trick 'em, get them out of their hiding place,"

"But how would we do that?" asked Dumbledore. He didn't like what Black and Potter did, Dumbledore thought that they both had to pay.

-----------------------------

Regulus thought of a spell to see what day it was and the date. He realized that they had both been out for a whole week. He let out a deep sigh. He saw Harry fidgeting in his sleep, mumbling words not quite loud enough for him to hear.

Harry was dreaming of Reg, which Regulus didn't know.

Regulus saw Harry start to stir and saw him get up.

Harry rubbed his eyes and looked up. He saw that Reg was looking at him. He started to blush.

Regulus looked right back at him, feeling embarrassed.

Harry got up and started walking forward; he didn't know why he was though. Before he knew what he was doing he leaned forward and kissed Regulus on the lips.

That took Regulus by surprise but he deepened the kiss and then pulled back, he saw the hurt look on Harry's face, he hadn't meant to. He leaned forward and kissed him, taking off his clothes. "Are you alright with this, Harry?" asked Regulus.

"Yes," replied Harry.

Regulus ran his hand up and down Harry's body, feeling his muscles.

Their groins both touched and Harry wanted this so bad. He had dreamt of this so much, he just wanted it to be right.

"You do realize that if we go any further that it will lead to sex?"

"Yes,"

"Do you really want this?"

"Yes, I do,"

"Do you want top or bottom?"

"Bottom"

Regulus shrugged his shoulders.

"Harry, I want you to relax,"

"Ok,"

Regulus had never done this before, he was new to it. '_Now how do I do this again?' _he thought to himself. He knew that he had to stick his cock inside of his ass but he didn't know what rhythm to have. He started to think to himself.

He took off all of Harry's cloths and stuck a finger inside his anus.

It hurt Harry at first but when Regulus saw that he was getting comfortable he stuck in another digit, stretching out his hole, trying to make it looser, then lastly he stuck in another digit, he could see that Harry was starting to really like it. He could feel his erection coming along so he tried to hurry. He heard Harry moan, Regulus smirked "That, Harry, is your prostrate.

Regulus took out all his fingers and slid inside of him, going at a slow rhythm, then faster until they both climaxed. They were both breathing heavily and both fell fast asleep.

----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you to all those people who have reviewed and put me on their author alert list and a couple who put me on the other alert list. Those people who put them on alert lists, do you think you could review and tell me how I went in this next chapter? That would be much appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long wait but I was really stuck.

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Regulus and Harry had ended up in the forbidden forest.

Someone had accidentally left a portkey at the house at some point, and Regulus and Harry had landed on it and had landed in the forbidden forest.

When they had both woken up, they were on their way to sneak into the Hogwarts castle.

On their way they had run into that huge spider, Erigog. (I don't know if that was Hagrid's pet spiders name, cause I haven't read that story in a while and I just cant be bothered to read it again right now cause I find that the second book of Harry Potter is kinda boring, so I'll just make do with the name 'Erigog'.)

The spider was trying to kill them with all of her offspring trying to feed off of them.

They both killed a lot of them, not caring what Hagrid would think.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I'm really stuck on what to write next so if anyone could give me any suggestions then that would be great, cause I don't know what to make them do when they get into the castle or anything else after that.


	12. Chapter 12

**I dont own Harry Potter**

**Warning: There will be some swearing in this chapter.**

**I give a big thanks to Sara for giving me an idea for this chapter, and sorry for the big wait.**

Chapter 12  
Snape and Dumbledore were discussing how to kill Potter and Black. 

Dumbledore had a weary and old look in his eye, thinking of how he had failed Harry. What he was doing now was for his own good. 

He looked towards Snape and nodded his head to say that it was time for him to go and find one of the horcruxes. 

They both searched high and low, top and bottom, but couldn't find one. 

"Severus, we must find it; if Harry finds it then the wizarding world is finished." 

Snape just nodded his head to show that he had indeed heard him, and planned on doing something about it. 

----------------------------------------------------- 

Two wizards were walking towards the castle. One had messy black hair that looked like he just got off his broom and the other had shiny black soft hair. 

The two were set on walking inside Hogwarts. 

Regulus was walking along side Harry and were being careful not to be seen. They checked both left and right and when they were both satisfied, they headed right on. 

Regulus hadn't seen Hogwarts grounds in years, so he looked around, taking everything in. 

He felt a tug on his arm and noticed Harry showing him that they should be going inside. So they made their way inside the castle, walking under Harry's invisibility cloak and staying squished together so that no part of their body showed. 

They walked on silently, Harry slipping his hand inside Regulus's and walked silently on. 

They heard a noise and made themselves completely quiet, trying to smother their breathing. 

Snape and Dumbledore were talking and Harry made a run to them but Regulus got a hold of his arm and held him right back. 

Across from them Snape heard a noise, he put a hand up to silence Dumbledore, and the old man complied. "Accio!" 

Harry's invisibility cloak flew right off of them and landed directly into Snape's out-stretched hand. He smirked in triumph. He had just gotten Potter's invisibility cloak and wasn't going to give it back. 

"Hey! GIVE THAT BACK, SNIVELESS!" 

"Why do that, Potter?" said Snape, snarling at him. He then turned his attention to Black and lifted his wand, ready to curse him. 

Regulus side-stepped him and tried to summon a spell from his **wand non verabbly, but Snape blocked it. **

"Now Harry, I advise you not to do this. Don't follow in the same footsteps as Tom," said Dumbledore calmly. 

This really angered Harry, the way that he was talking so calmly, he wanted nothing more then to rip his fucking head off. 

This got him thinking about why Voldermort suddenly turned to the dark side. He rememberd something about him being an orphan and growing up in an orphanage. He didn't even give him a nice home to live in and got really angered by Dumbledore's calmness. 

Regulus could feel how angry Harry was, he started to get a huge hatred for Dumbledore and Snape. 

At school in his time, Regulus never thought much about Snape and he never like or disliked him, he just stayed out of his way, but now he hated him. He thought back to all the times when his brother and his brother's best friend taunted, teased and pranked him and gave a little smirk, liking what they did, cause he thought Snape deserved it. 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SMIRKING AT, BLACK?!" Snape probably thought that this was a bad thing and looked slightly worried. 

When he saw that Black wasn't going to say anything he said, "WELL?!" 

"I dont have to tell you anything," Regulus said in a cold and calm voice. 

"Oh, but I think you should, Regulus. And dont go down the same road as Tom, Harry, you dont want to become the next dark lord," said Dumbledore. 

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! I HATE YOU AND I HATE SNAPE! IT'S NO FUCKING WONDER THAT TOM BECAME A REALLY DARK WIZARD, AND THEN STARTED GATHERING FOLLOWERS! THE WAY YOU KEEP MANIPULATING PEOPLE! AND THAT INCLUDES ME!" Harry had both his hands balled into fists. 

While that was happening, Regulus had taken Snape's and Dumbedore's wands. 

"CRUCIO!" Dumbledore got hit by the cruciatus curse head on and Dumbledore could be heard screaming. 

"CRUCIO!" Regulus had just hit Snape and he was writhing on the ground. 

A golden pheonix appeared out of nowhere and took on the blast for Dumbledore and Snape and went down dead into ashes, but then, out of the ashes was born a little baby pheonix. 

"Fawkes, bring me Severus's and my wand and bring them here," said Dumbledore in a shaky and authoritive voice. 

"NO!" was heard with two people saying it. They both said at the same time, "Avada Kadava!" They both aimed their wands at the phoenix and the spell hit at the same time but when it was reduced to dust the phoenix was reborn out of the ashes once again and they were both looking quite angry that they couldn't kill it. 

Then Regulus thought of something that he had read in his 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He said the spell nonverbally and the phenix died to never be born out of the ashes ever again. 

"NO! FAWKES!" Dumbledore and Snape both got their wands just when the phoenix had died. 

Dumbledore was crying with heaving sobs, while holding his wand. 

Regulus whispered in Harry's ear that they should take Dumbledore out while he was crying and Harry said that he'd take care of Dumbledore while Regulus should take care of Snape, so he did, but before he was able to, Snape had used the cruiatus curse on Regulus and Harry was really worried about him, he had the same curse held on Dumbledore and thought that he shouldn't waste any more time so he used the avada kadava curse on Dumbledore. Dumbledore just slumped to the ground, dead. 

While Snape had all of his focus on his lover, he was able to get rid of his wand and torture him which consisted of the crutiatus curse. He screamed his voice hoarse and was still screaming and used the avada curse on him and he fell down dead. 

Harry rushed to Regulus's side and held him in a sitting position and cursed Snape inside of his head. 

Harry brought his face near Regulus's face and placed his lips atop of his and Regulus responded. 

Voldermort and his followers all came inside the castle.  



End file.
